l'équipe d'XFILES à l'essai chez Torchwood
by dimitri.altantide
Summary: Jack Harkness débarque en Louisiane pour sauver le monde. Les agents Fox Mulder et Dana Scully sont déjà sur place. Cela tombe bien. Jack les adore dés le premier regard. Mais le cadavre du weevil entre eux passionne d'avantage les 2 agents du FBI qu'un dingue en redingote d'aviateur au sourire hollywoodien.
1. Chapter 1

4ième de couverture :

Jack Harkness débarque en Louisiane pour sauver le monde. Les agent Fox Mulder et Dana Scully sont déjà sur place. Cela tombe bien. Jack les adore dés le premier regard. Mais le cadavre du weevil entre eux passionne d'avantage les 2 agents du FBI qu'un dingue en redinguote d'aviateur au sourire hollywoodien.

Chapitre 1 – marché conclu

La salle d'autopsie du comté est petite mais fonctionnelle. 6 tiroirs à cadavre. 2 tables métalliques à goutières. Une balance. Du matériel médical. Une pendile murale. Un ordinateur. Un apareil photo. Un téléphone. Les lieux sont d'une propreté chirugicale. Du moins l'était avant le retour de Fox et Jack.

Un vrai pot de colle ce Jack. C'est lui qui a trouvé le cadavre. À présent il mange debout devant le cadavre qu'elle vient de dissequer, en laissant tomber des miettes sur le sol et la table inox. Comment peut-il manger ici ? Malgré l'odeur et la présence du cadavre. Même elle 13 ans après sa toute première autopsie durant ses études de médecine, n'a pas le détachement nécessaire ne serais-ce que pour avaler un café dans une morgue. Et en plus il mange comme un gamin d'école maternelle. Ce n'est jamais lui qui fait le ménage visiblement !

Le regard furieux de Scully amuse beaucoup Jack. La jolie rousse a fait du beau travail sur le weevil. Il m'achouille son sandwish crudidé thon mayonnaise en écoutant ses deux recrues discutées entre elles. Il les teste avec le weevil. Fox est beau mec et intelligent. En plus il est individualiste et indiscipliné pour la véritable mission se sera essentiel. Scully a un grain de peau d'un velouté à défroquer tous les curés de la terre et elle lui tient tête il adore !

_ C'est ni humain ni animal. Il avait le ventre plein de chair et de sang, animal j'espère, dit Scully tout en continuer à surveiller Jack.

_ Mutant ? Veut savoir Fox.

_ Des échantillons sont partis au laboratoir de génétique.

_ Ou extraterreste ? Laisse tomber Scully nonchalement.

Fox est interloqué. Jack doit vraiment la destabiliser pour que ce soit elle qui parle la première des petits gris et autres envahisseurs de l'espace. Il n'en revient pas.

_ Elle est plus déguourdi que vous.

_ La ferme. Vous n'êtes pas le capitaine Jack Harkness. J'ai vérifié pendant qu'elle autopsiait le cadavre que vous avez découvert. Qui êtes-vous ?

_ Votre chef lisez votre ordre de mission.

_ Le FBI n'est pas au service du Royaume Unis.

_ Les agents spéciaux Fox Mulder et Dana Scully le sont de Torchwood.

Fox se tend, croise les bras de dépit et attend les ordres en boudant ouvertement. Il a vérifié l'ordre de mission est bien authentique. Et il n'a pas réussi à le faire annuler ce qui l'énerve encore plus. Les ordres venaient ent de trop haut. A la première occasion il ...

_ Détendez-vous vous allez adorer travailler avec moi.

_ Votre manteau Jack, commence Scully

_ J'aime l'ancienne collection d'uniforme de l'aviation.

_ Vous ne passez pas inaperçu. Nous sommes dans la Lousiane profonde

_ Arriérée voulez-vous dire ?

_ La réceptionniste du motel m'a dit qu'avec elle il n'y avait pas de problème mais qu'avec le patron si vous et Fox étiez un couple il était préférable que vous soyez discret. Il n'y avait plus que 2 chambres.

_ Scully je peux dormir dans votre chambre si ...

_ Hors de question, intervient Fox furieux façon grand frère sicilien de Scully.

Il avait pâli fortement en apprenant que les gens qu'il avait croisé aujourd'hui l'avaient imaginé en couple avec Jack. Mais à présent il sentait le sang réaffluer vers son visage. Ce type n'arrêtait-il donc jamais de draguer ? Il se devait protéger Scully quitte à passer pour un gay dans un état du sud homophobe.

_ Tu vois ! Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ! S'esclaffe Jack hillard.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 – début de soirée

La nuit est tombée depuis quelques heures. Les familles regardent le film du soir à la télévision. L'enseigne de l'unique motel de la ville clignote dangeureusement menaçant à tout moment de rendre l'âme. La chambre de Scully est mitoyenne de la leur. Mulder a choisi le lit le plus proche de la porte et de la salle de bain. Il a tombé veste et cravate mais garde son arme de service. Jack est sous la douche. Le capitaine Jack Harkness. Son sac de voyage jeté en travers de son lit et bien tentant pour en savoir plus. Mais il y a forcément un piège pour qu'il l'ai laissé à disposition de la curiosité de Mulder. Grand comme une valise standart mais en toile noire étanche et à l'épreuve des lames. Sur la poignée le nom "TORCHWOOD" en relief. Aucune serrure visible aucune ouverture. Etrange.

_ Tu as essayé ?

_ Quoi ? Dit en sursautant Mulder en se retournant.

_ De l'ouvrir, précise malicieusement Jack en se séchant les cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette du motel. Torse nu, la peau humide et un sourir de tombeur aux lèvres il passe devant Mulder pour rejoindre son lit. L'américain est suffisamment malin pour être exaspéré par les phrases à plusieurs niveaux de Jack. Du coup ce dernier passe une excellante journée à la faire tourner bourrique.

Confortablement calé dans ses oreillers Jack pousse un soupir de satisfaction. Il fait rouler ses muscles sous sa peau douce et tiède. Les mains derrières la tête il observe l'agent spécial Mulder. Un physique avantageux, 33 ans, une coupe de cheveux net mais avec quelques épis attendrissants au sommet du crâne qui donne envie de l'ébouriffer. Une peau claire mais pas assez claire pour virer au rouge cramoisie instantannément comme le fait celle d'un Gallois géné. Son fantasme du moment les Gallois et Galloise rougissants. L'univers lui offrira forcément ce cadeau sur un plateau d'argent un jour ou l'autre vue qu'il est immortel. Peut-être l'un des petits enfants de Mulder et Scully ? Si ils réalisent enfin qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Intellectuellement ils sont des flèches mais sentimentalement des corniauds.

Penché sur son ordinateur portable Mulder n'arrive pas à se concentrer. Le regard de Jack est dès plus pesant. Et l'odeur de Jack lorsqu'il l'a frollé en sortant de la douche a eu un effet incompréhensible sur lui accélérant son rythme cardiaque et inondant son esprit d'un sentiment de sécurité dans le même temps. Plus moyen de fixer l'écran sa vue se brouille. Il a peut-être de la fièvre ? Hypocondriaque lui ? Oui. Bien que personne ne doive l'apprendre jamais surtout pas Scully ou encore pire Jack. Il bondit sur ses jambes claque la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui. "_ Un problème ? Agent Mulder ? " entend-t-il venant de la chambre. Il ouvre les robinets de la douche pour avoir la paix. Les deux mains accrochées au rebord de l'évier il scrute son reflet dans le miroir. Normal. Le blanc de l'oeil un peu trop brillant peut-être ? Non. Qu'est-ce qui cloche ?

_ Fox ?

_ Quoi ? Je prends une douche.

_ Non. Tu fais juste couler de l'eau et tu es toujours habillé.

Mais quel pot de colle exaspérant !

_ Je vais prendre une douche, rectifie-t-il d'une voix la plus neutre possible.

"Froide" poursuit-il mentalement en prenant conscience soudain du pourquoi de l'accélération des battements de son coeur.

_ Bonne branlette ! Je vais aller à pied au Pub GREEN. Toi et Scully venez m'y rejoindre lorsque tu auras fini.

Il sait ? Ou "bonne branlette" est une expression toute faite anglaise comme enculé ou bordel ailleurs ? La honte. Mulder est effondré.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 – Prêt pour l'aventure ?

La bière est bonne au Pub GREEN. Jack lèche la mousse sur sa lèvre supérieure. Délicieux. De plus la serveuse a un décolleté vertigineux. D'ascendance irlandaise elle rayonne de vie et de fraicheur. Vive les States ! La déco du Pub est toute entière dédiée à l'équipe de rugby d'Irlande. Photos, Fanions, ballons ovales, crampons et écharpes de suporters pavoisent chaques centimètre carré des murs. Il a au dessus de la tête le poster de la victoire du grand chelem 1948. L'ultra-virilité revendiquée des vainqueurs et l'ultra-féminité de leur descendante américaine est à tomber en amour pour l'Irlande. Jack tombe facilement amoureux il faut dire. Chaque être vivant l'émerveille. Il pose un regard d'enfant sur le monde qui l'entour évolu au fil des siècles qui défillent sous ses yeux tandis que lui ne bouge pas point fixe dans l'univers.

Mulder a eu le temps de reprendre contenance. Jack le voit tenir la porte à Scully tandis qu'ils rentrent dans le Pub. Il le trouve même détendu. Il a probablement suivi son conseil pense-t-il. Scully est ravissante dans son pantalon tailleur strict élégant suffisament ample pour ne pas entraver ses mouvements si elle devait fuire pour sauver sa peau. Il les acceuille à sa table avec chaleur. Puis ni tenant pas lance à Mulder un énigmatique :

_ C'était bien ?

_ Elle était chaude, répond Fox laconique pensant à la douche.

Scully pique un far qui fait immédiatiement comprendre à son coéquipier sa bourde. La serveuse qui était venue prendre leur commande rebrousse précipitamment chemin sans rien leur demander.

_ 3 blondes mademoisselle, lui crie Jack à travers le bar. N'ayez pas peur. C'est moi le pervers ! Lui il joue les caïds mais c'est un tendre vous savez.

_ Jack la ferme, l'interrompt Scully exaspérée par les 2 hommes. J'en ai marre de vos jeux débiles. Alors on s'assoit. Mulder assieds. Et plus de sous-entendu sexuel. Je vous ai laissé faire toute la journée. Vous êtes lourds. Pigé !

_ Oui maman, répond Jack mais avec un sourir si cajouleur que la colère de Scully fond malgré elle et elle pardonne aux 2 grands benêts qui l'accompagne.

Un type hirsute sort d'une arrière salle. Vêtements crasseux, visage et cheuveux lusants de sueur. Il fait signe à la serveux d'annuler la commande des 3 étrangers. Il fond sur leur table, se campe face à Jack.

_ Votre copine elle reste là. Je veux pas de femelle sur mon bâteau. C'est un porte poisse.

_ La porte poisse est agent fédéral, réplique Scully ferme. Et elle pourrait très bien vous passer les menottes.

Jack souri. L'homme face à lui est l'informateur et guide qui va les conduire à la véritable mission.

_ Elle bleuffe, commence Jack. Enfin je veux dire qu'elle est vraiment du FBI mais cette semaine je l'ai comme stagiaire. Si je lui demande de vous arrêter elle vous arrête. Elle vient avec nous.

_ Je vous préviens, si elle tombe à l'eau je l'y laisse ! Riposte le cajin grincheux.

L'énervement a fait réémerger ses origines françaises. Il est toujours aussi repoussant de crasse mais plus exotique et donc encore plus intéressant pour Jack. 80 kg principalement de muscles, 1,80m, des cicatrices aux deux arcades sourcilières. Rugby ? D'autres cicatrices de chocs aux mains. Boxe à mains nues. L'indic garde contenance mais doit lutter il n'a certes pas l'habitude d'être reluqué de la sorte.

_ Très bien, approuve Jack.

_ Comment ça très bien ? S'indigne Scully.

_ Tu n'avais pas l'intention de prendre un bain de mi-nuit dans les bayoux, n'est-ce pas ? Lui répond Jack surpris.

Elle bougonne et les suit. Foutus machistes pense-t-elle à l'adresse de Jack et de son informateur. Heureusement qu'il y a Mulder toujours courtois et poli avec elle. Au faite il est bien taciturne ce soir. Et il semble s'arranger pour être le plus loin possible de Jack. Bizarre. Leur nouveau chef serait-il allé jusqu'à lui faire des avances ? Manquerait plus que ça ! Il faut qu'elle lui en parle sinon il n'osera rien lui dire. Comme d'habitude elle doit deviner et penser pour 2. Et ce soir peut-être penser pour 4 vue l'équipe.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 – Clair de lune dans les bayous.

Trevor leur guide jetant un regard noir à Scully qu'il a finalement accepté de laisser monter sur sa barque, lance le moteur.

_ Merci, dit Jack tout sourire.

Des bougonnements lui répondent que le bruit de moteur absorbe.

_ Combien de temps ? crie Mulder au pilote.

_ Vous verrez bien ! réplique sèchement l'interpelé.

Ils ont dû séparer physiquement Trevor de Scully. Elle est à la proie, eux au centre côte à côte. Terriblement proche. Assis sur un même banc de bois inconfortable. Le pilote est derrière eux collé au moteur qui leur casse les oreilles.

Un cauchemar cette soirée pour l'agent spécial Fox Mulder qui déglutit péniblement. L'embarcation est trop étroite. Il est bien trop près de Jack. Et il ne voit aucun motif à donner pour changer de banc. Si son voisin s'aperçoit du trouble qu'il provoque en lui … Merde ! Son cœur accélère.

_ Tu devrais respirer, murmure son voisin.

Il prend alors conscience qu'il était en apnée. Fausse alerte. Peut-être qu'à l'air libre et Jack sec et habillé il ne risque rien ? L'épisode de la salle de bain du motel ne se reproduira peut-être pas ? Il se détend, étend les jambes devant lui et décide observer à la dérobé le fameux Jack. L'éclat de la pleine lune va jusqu'à créer des ombres. Jack sourit à la vie au monde. C'est désespérant, pense Fox. Est-il fou à lier ou est-il un saint ?

_ Tu m'observe ? murmure Jack pour n'être entendu que par Fox.

Mulder se rétracte instantanément. Il se pensait discret et bien c'est raté.

_ Tu es diplômé de psychologie criminel. Quelles sont tes conclusions ?

_ Il semblerait que vous soyez plus habille que moi pour apprécier la vie et manipuler les pilotes de barques à fonds plats du bayou.

_ J'ai quelques années d'avances sur toi. Et dans le cas de Trevor et toi j'aime des défis. Scully l'intrépide me plaît également beaucoup.

Tu parles, pense Fox, il a maximum 2 ans de plus que moi. Dans 2 ans j'aurais autant sinon plus de problèmes qu'aujourd'hui. Les gens heureux me stressent. Et un type qui me fait bander aussi. Pourquoi je pense des trucs pareils ?! Il se sent devenir écarlate de honte. Et en quoi je serais un défi pour lui ? Il ne trouve quand même pas que j'ai aussi mauvais caractère que Trevor le misogyne. Scully lui plait. Ses sourcils se rapprochent et il fait la moue. Ce type est un pervers, psychopathe ? Le faire parler pour en savoir plus :

_ Vous êtes marié Jack ?

_ Tutoies moi s'il te plaît.

_ Es-tu marié s'il te plaît Jack ?

_ En ce moment non. Mais je me suis marié plusieurs fois. Si j'avais gardé toutes les alliances je n'aurais pas eu assez de doigts pour les mettre toutes.

Mythomane, s'interroge Fox, ou est-il réellement sérieux ?

_ Des enfants ?

_ Est-ce un interrogatoire ?

_ Je ne connais rien de toi et je te suis aveuglément.

_ Pas par amour mais contraint et forcé. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu ne regretteras pas le voyage si l'engin est encore là.

_ Il l'est ! Beugle le pilote dans leur dos.

Jack et Fox se retourne d'un seul mouvement vers lui. Il a l'ouïe fine l'animal. Il l'est gratifie d'un clin d'œil du type trop sur le lui. C'est désolant.

_ Accrochez-vous ! encore un virage !

Il pousse le moteur à fond et tourne à angle droit. Scully à la proie reçoit une gerbe d'eau saumâtre et écœurante de tiédeur sur la tête. Son Brushing est ruiné. Elle ne donne pas à Trévor le plaisir de l'entendre hurler, mais s'essuie stoïquement le visage avec un mouchoir en papier. Le pilote est un peu déçu mais globalement satisfait de sa blague.

Le virage a précipité Jack sur Fox, créant un moment de panique chez ce dernier. Ils se sont heurtés lourdement. Le corps de Jack plus massif que le sien, c'est plaqué contre sa hanche et pour finir son dos.

_ Je suis désolé Fox. Pas de mal ?

Les beaux yeux verts de Fox le regardent troublés. Jack attend une réponse, un non timide de la tête répond à sa question. Plus que le choc, c'est le calme et la suspension du temps que le contact a enclenché en lui qui inquiète Fox.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 –

La lune les accompagne à travers les branchages tandis qu'ils progressent à pied. Trevor ouvre la marche. Jack puis Scully le suive de près. Enfin Fox trois bons mètres à la traine ferme la marche, donnant l'impression de bouder.

Trevor lève impérieusement la main. Stop. Silence impératif. Une chouette effraye les survole. Ses ailes caressent les aires et l'aire leurs joues. Scully se souvient de ses jeux d'enfant avec ses frères. Chouette, hérissions grenouilles autant d'occasion d'émerveillement.

Jack vient de remarquer l'espace laissé par Fox et eux. Il interroge du regard sa voisine. Elle sourit. Ha les mecs et les relations interpersonnelles. Il ne le remarque que maintenant alors que fox le fuit comme la peste depuis qu'ils l'ont rejoint à l'auberge Green.

Trevor abaisse la main. Le groupe repart. Jack fait un pas de côté et reste silencieux dans l'ombre. Il bondit sur Fox et le plaque à un tronc d'arbre.

_ Explication et vite, siffle Jack entre ses dents.

Exactement de la même taille, ils se regardent droit dans les yeux sans ciller. Le regard bleu glaciale du prédateur sonde le regard vert de sa proie surprise mais pas vaincu loin de là. Sur les traits de Fox apparaît un sourire de défit.

Scully à pousser Trevor devant elle, hors de portée d'oreilles des deux hommes. Elle fixe férocement le cajun mal embouché. Il soupire théâtralement, qu'y-a- t-il de mal sain à espionner son prochain ? Ha ! Les protestantes et leur morale de mal baisées. Elle devrait se calmer la petite dame. En la regardant de plus près il pourrait s'en charger lui de la détendre. Mignone la rouquine, une poitrine peut-être plus volumineuse que la veste ne l'indique en prime.

Jack accentue sa pression. Tu veux jouer les durs Fox, pense-t-il tout sourire, j'aime mon ange ! Il se sait plus fort que son prisonnier. A la course Fox le battrait mais dans la situation présente ses 10 kg supplémentaires de muscles font la différence. Dans le dos de sa victime le tronc noueux imprime sa marque. Combien de temps peut-il tenir ?

Fait chier, pense Fox, il ne pourra plus résister très longtemps à la douleur et au manque d'air. Il est en effet en apnée depuis que Jack c'est jeté sur lui afin éviter un bis de l'embarrassante situation du motel. Un changement de stratégie s'impose.

Bingo ! se réjouit Jack en sentant Fox abandonner le combat. Il ne lâche pas pour autant les poignets de son prisonnier qu'il maintien dans le dos de ce dernier pour le dégager de l'arbre. Tu ne m'échapperas pas par le ruse mon petit Fox semble dire son sourire moqueur. Mais là contre toute attente Fox se colle délibérément à lui !? Et plutôt qu'un long discours Fox colle son sexe contre celui de son tortionnaire.

_ Ouaa ! approuve Jack.

_ C'est à cause de toi et ce n'est pas Ouaa. C'est purement physique, proteste Fox qui réalise que sont changement de stratégie la certes sauvée de l'évanouissement par asphyxie mais est hautement imprudent face à Jack.

_ Je n'ai rien contre, répond Jack en l'attrapant par la taille pour maintenir l'intéressant contact.

_ J'ai une érection parce que ton odeur et encore pire le contact de ta peau sur la mienne la provoque.

_ Ton cerveau reptilien m'adore. Je rends les ptérodactyles dingues et les Fox Mulder. Je me demande si c'est pour la même raison ?

_ Peux-tu me lâcher ? supplie Fox extrêmement mal à l'aise.

_ Oh oui biensur. Tu vas pouvoir marcher ? compatie tout à fait sérieusement Jack, ce qui exaspère Fox.

_ Pas un mot aux deux autres, réplique Fox furieux de ne pouvoir maitriser ni son corps ni Jack.

Aucune réponse de l'interpelé qui soudainement lui remet le col de chemise en place. Juge du résultat comme s'il s'observait lui dans une glace pour contrôler sa tenue avant de sortir. Après une moue il reglisse ses pouces entre le col et le cou de son vis-à-vis.

_ Arrête de me toucher immédiatement, menace Fox.

_ Désolé, rigole Jack, j'avais déjà oublié l'effet que je te fais. T'es un mec facile finalement malgré les apparences.

_ Qui es-tu ?

_ Capitaine Jack Harckness. Je n'y peux rien si tu en pinces pour moi.

_ Dans tes rêves !

_ Dans mes rêves et aussi … , le regard de Jack au-dessous de la ceinture de Fox termine sa phrase. Ce n'est pas un drame.

_ Faux !

_ Quoi ?

Le cerveau de Fox c'est comme arrêté, complétement embrouillé. Frustré il en hurlerait mais se reteint. Après un trop long silence il murmure tête baissée :

_ Comment on va faire ?

_ Commet tu vas faire toi Fox ? Moi je vais très bien. Et je trouve la situation des plus cocasses.

Démoralisé Fox se laisse glisser au sol et s'assoie sur une racine.

_ Nous sommes en mission, le taquine Jack, debout soldat.

_ Non. J'arrête. Scully est médecin elle signera mon arrêt maladie.

_ Tu souhaites qu'elle tâte la bite petit vicelard.

_ Rythme cardiaque à presque 200 pulsations minutes depuis que tu m'as plaqué contre l'arbre.

A regret Jack s'écarte de 10 mètre, le fixe dans la nuit. Fox s'apaise. Dingue l'effet qu'il a sur le « martien ».


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 – Fantasmes

Jack bouscule Scully en la doublant. Il y a apparemment urgence. Les sourcils de la jeune femme s'arquent. Que c'est-il passé entre des 2 hommes ? Pourquoi revient-il seul ? Et pourquoi il ne dit rien ! Elle respire profondément pour garder le contrôle de ses nerfs de plus en plus tendus sous l'effet du climat étouffant de la Louisiane et de son nouveau chef ! Sans oublier Trevor l'abrutit ! Pourquoi faudrait-il courir soudain. Elle suit le mouvement à regret. Ses footings quotidiens lui sont d'un grand secours. Trevor souffle comme un bœuf asmathique. Jack le pousse devant lui sans ménagement. Elle apprécie énormément. Il est beau mec ce capitaine en manteau long au clair de lune. Depuis quand n'a-t-elle pas flirté ? Trop longtemps lui indique ses sens. En plus il est plus puissant que Fox et plus amusant aussi. Probablement meilleur amant également. Pendant qu'elle se perd dans des songes libidineux, Trevor se révolte. Jack le boxe comme un punchingball pour le faire avancer, il est en sa clac :

_ C'est moi le guide.

_ C'est moi Torchwood. Tu veux vivre ou mourir Trevor ?

_ J'aurai du demander à être payé d'avance, grommèle-t-il en réponse.

_ Comment vas Fox ? Crie Scully à Jack dans leur dos.

_ Il a une gaule d'enfer ! Éclate de rire Jack.

Scully stoppe net sa course. Elle a un mauvais pré-sentiment. Un flash Bleu les aveuglent. Jack s'est instantanément immobilisé et Trevor à l'agonie en a profité pour tomber à genoux. Un autre flache ! Entre eux et l'endroit où il a laissé Fox.

_ Merde ! Ils ont du localiser Fox et il est seul !

Il rebouscule Scully en allant se porter au secours de Fox. Décidément pense-t-elle je suis invisible pour lui où alors il le fait volontairement. Peut-être que je lui plais ? Intéressante perceptive. Mais pour l'instant il faut rejoindre Fox.

_ Trevor reste avec nous où ils te kidnapperont ! Et nous avons besoin d'un guide, gueule Jack sans se retourner.

Trop tard ! Ils déboulent là où aurait du se trouver Fox. Et rien ! Jack furieux donne un coup de pied au premier arbre à sa porté.

_ Qui sont-ils ? Et que vont-ils lui faire ? S'inquiète Scully le souffle court à cause de la course mais pas uniquement.

_ Il sera libéré dans quelques heures s'il est sage mais le connaissant à présent.

Putain pense-t-il, si seulement tu n'étais pas aussi coincé Fox.

_ Je répète. Qui sont-ils ? Que veulent-ils ?

Aucune réponse, le cerveau de Jack tourne à toute allure.

_ Pourquoi l'avoir laissé seul !? Tu connaissais le danger ! L'accusation de Scully est rude mais exacte.

Personne ne vaudrait de Scully comme procureur à son procès. Trevor en a arrêté de respirer plusieurs secondes. Un sourire énigmatique apparaît sur les lèvres du séducteur Jack.

_ Dis-moi Scully ?

_ Quoi ?

_ Fox il a plus peur de sa sexualité ou des aliens ?

_ C'est quoi cette question débile ?!

_Je faisais l'hypothèse qu'il est fuit.

_ C'est un accusation grave. Il est agent du FBI. Il est en mission sous tes ordres !

_ Bon et bien il est également possible qu'il est été kidnappé par les bleus. Auquel cas il sera libéré dès demain. Trevor en route. Tu es à nouveau notre guide.

_ Trop aimable capitaine Jack. Je vous avez dis de la laisser à l'auberge ! Une gonzesse c'est …

(Nous épargnions aux lecteurs une bonne demi heure heure de propos misogyne, durant lesquelles nos 3 protagonistes auront le temps d'atteindre l'objectif.)

Fox les voit s'éloigner à travers les branchages. Il n'a pas oser se manifester. De tout façon avec le bruit que fait Trevor et la pleine lune il pourra les rattraper un peu plus tard.

Les flaches bleus l'ont surpris en pleine orgasme. Impossible de reprendre la route dans l'état où Jack l'avait laissé. Le rouge lui monte aux joues rien qu'à l'évoquer. Tu déconnes complétement en ce moment Fox ! T 'as 15 ans ou 33 ans mon vieux !

Après le départ de Jack, il avait ouvert sa bringuette et s'était branlé comme un collégien dans les chiottes. Putain la honte. Ne trouvant pas le soulagement attendu suffisamment vite il avait baissé son pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles et exhibé sa nudité à l'univers. Rien. Le plan exhibe ne fonctionnait pas. Il continuait à bander comme un âne, mais rien ne semblait vouloir aboutir. Alors il avait carrément ôté son pantalon et c'était éclipsé du sentier vers les hauteurs à la recherche d'un peu plus intimité. Il ne serait pas opérationnel tant qu'il n'aurait pas déchargé. Son imagination et le souvenir de ses vidéo x préférées découvertes accidentellement par Scully dans son bureau, allaient régler le problème. Arrivé dans un endroit calme et sur du moins dans les limites que la nuit permettait d'en juger, il s'installa. Son pantalon et sa veste de costume protègaient ses fesses de la rugosité de l'écorce d'un arbre fraichement tombé au sol. Il déboutonna sa chemise blanche en repensant à Jack et immédiatement au sexe de jack contre le sien à travers le tissus de leurs deux pantalons. Erreur fatale. Toutes les actrices porno pouvaient aller se rhabiller. Jack était dans sa tête et cette fois bandait lui aussi. Au point où il en était autant expérimenter ce fantasme. Fermant les yeux Fox visualise Jack contre lui le pressant contre l'arbre. Leurs deux corps nus qui se heurtent. Scully et Trevor à moins de 100 mètres. Ne pas faire de bruit. Juste se cramponner à l'autre et retenir ses cris. Jack est brutal. Fox, le sermonne sa conscience, c'est toi qui te puni en l'imaginant brutal. OK. Jack est tendre mais pressant nous sommes en mission. Je suis terrorisé. Je ne peux plus bouger. Il saisi nos verges en érection dans sa main gauche et les branle toutes deux. Je n'en reviens pas de ressentir autant de plaisir. Bien que Jack soit aussi excité que moi, il reste maître de la situation. Je sens sa main droite ouvrir de plus en plus largement la raie de mes fesses. Putain je bande encore plus. J'ai viré pédé au quoi ? Pas de panique c'est juste un rêve érotique pour me soulager. Jack change de main. Sa main humide du lubrifiant récupéré sur nos deux queues tendues me prépare … Quoi t'es dingue Fox ! Hors de question qu'il me passe dessus et il t'aurait enculé à sec ce fumier de Jack ! Faux, répond la conscience de Fox. Tu aurais pu découvrir de nouvelles sensations si tu étais moins coincé !

Fox pour avoir la paix change le scripte et attrape la bite humide et dressée vers lui de Jack. Il la masturbe lentement enregistrant son relief. Jack l'embrasse. Leurs langues s'apprivoisent. La peau de Jack est si douce et ses gestes tendres, son corps puissant ne lui sert plus à l'écraser mais à l'aimer. Fox conquis parcours de ses lèvres entrouvertes le cou le torse le nombril de Jack déposant des baisers et de petits coups de langue. Il hésite puis descend encore pour prendre possession du sexe de son amant. Heureusement que ce n'est pas réel ! Fais lui ce que tu aimerais que l'on te fasse. Fox se met à le pomper sans honte sans gène juste par amour. C'est exactement ce qu'il aimerait qu'on lui fasses après tout. Jack le regarde faire le souffle court. Il aime le voir à genoux devant lui. Attention Fox, si tu le chauffe trop ton cul va en souffrir. Ce n'est qu'une rêverie érotique même si tout semble terriblement réel ! Bon je t'aurais prévenu.

Effectivement, la scène suivant est des plus hard. Fox est sur le dos les cuisses relevées écartées. Jack sur lui l'immobilise les yeux rivés aux siens. Fox sens en lui les va et vient du sexe de son amant ! Du moins l'idée qu'il s'en fait vu qu'il n'a jamais expérimenté la sodomie. Ils s'embrassent à pleine bouche. C'est si intense qu'il jouit dès le troisième aller-retour du sexe de Jack dans son intimité. Top départ orgasme au premier flache bleu, éjaculation au second flache bleu. Totalement dominé et soumis à cet homme il s'est senti merveilleusement bien. D'où lui vient un pareil désir ? Un père absent ou trop autoritaire ? Il fera le point plus tard son esprit sombre dans le néant et c'est très bien comme cela. L'énergie sexuelle libérée se diffuse dans tout son corps qui est parcouru de spasmes. L'équilibre se rétablie. Fox est enfin apaisé. Il reprend conscience en entendant ces trois compagnons parler au loin. Il essuie ses mains gluantes sur ses cuisses nues. Il réalise qu'il est complétement nu. Comment a-t-il pu se mettre dans un tel état d'excitation tout seul ? Auto hypnose ?


End file.
